Yvette
Yvette was the girlfriend of Craig Manning who appeared in the Season 8 finale, Degrassi Goes Hollywood. She was portrayed by Tenika Davis. Character History Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, while Craig was spending time with his best friend Ellie Nash, it was revealed that Craig had a live-in girlfriend named Yvette, who had just returned from a modelling gig in Maui. While Craig appeared to be happy with his new life and his girlfriend, Ellie, who had been in love with Craig for two years, was certainly not happy about it. She was shocked and upset as Craig had never previously mentioned her. Yvette, who had heard all about Ellie, invited her to stay for dinner as she had just ordered sushi and there was plenty for the three of them. After Yvette went to put some clothes on, Craig and Ellie exchanged an awkward look. At dinner, Craig and Yvette told Ellie that they first met during one of his concerts. He was opening for Fall Out Boy and pulled her up on stage. Yvette described it as "such a rock star move." She asked Ellie questions about what Craig was like in high school. Ellie jokingly told her that he was a total nerd and could not get a date to save his life. However, she admitted that he was awesome and that any girl would be lucky to have him. Yvette said that nothing had changed and kissed Craig, leading an upset Ellie to leave their apartment. She made up the excuse that Marco had called, upset that he had just missed Taylor Kitsch at the Coffee Bean. Craig followed her into the corridor and said that he should have told her about Yvette. Ellie told him that he was trying to be a good friend and she interpreted it as a romantic overture again. He assured her that he had not meant to give her the wrong idea and that he was just so happy to see her. She said that she would just have to accept that her feelings for him would never be requited. After a long pause, an upset looking Craig said, "I had a really great time today." Ellie left and, while walking on the beach, began to cry. However, the next day, Craig told her that he did have feelings for her. Eventually, Craig and Ellie parted ways at the airport with a passionate farewell kiss. It was hinted that they may embark on a relationship in the future. It is unknown whether Craig and Yvette are still together given that no onscreen break-up occurred and this episode marks the final appearances of Craig and Ellie and the only appearance of Yvette. Relationships *Craig Manning **Start Up: Before Degrassi Goes Hollywood (819) Trivia *Yvette was Craig's only love interest who was not a regular character. *Her surname was not revealed. Gallery 1000px-Craig and Yvette DGH.jpg 1000px-Craig_and_Yvette_(2).jpg Htr.png episode-055.jpg 8978oui.png Episode-054.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Season 8